Steamed Artichoke
by elphieelphaba
Summary: "This is no time for laughter, I'm experiencing a strange type of excruciating pain that I've never come across-" "A sunburn." Elphaba and Fiyero are set for their time together at the beach, insisted by Galinda who believes they are so fond of one another. Although what goes on when Elphaba experiences her first sunburn and Fiyero's there to laugh about it? One-shot. Slight fluff.


"I'm happy you agreed to do this."

"What? Humiliate myself even further with the help of green skin and this... This offensive piece of clothing?"

"It's not called an offensive piece of clothing. It's called-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"A bikini."

"Galinda made me agree to wear it, so let's just keep it at that."

"You know, secretly, I think you actually wanted to wear it all along."

"You really don't have that brain of yours, do you?"

The two Shiz students, Fiyero and Elphaba, shared vacation with one another. It had been an unusually hot day in the land of Oz, and their dear friend, Galinda, had seized this opportunity as her own.

"You two should go to the beach together, without me having to tag along!"

"Why."

"Because it'll be fun, and you'll be able to cool off."

"My dear Galinda, whoever in Oz's name you think I may be, you aren't checking your work."

"You mean... You don't want to cool off?"

"I'm not one for fun in the sun."

She couldn't help but smirk at her witty sentence structure. Elphaba, you and your clever remarks.

"And I'm also not one for accompanying boys I hardly know."

"I thought you happened to know Fiyero fairly well by now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, maybe my wording was off. I'm not one for accompanying boys ALONE."

"Who said you two would be alone?"

"You."

"That's right, I guess I did. Well I think you two are quite fond of one another, truth be told."

This made the green girl's eyes widen and go a little bit out of focus. She stared intently at Galinda, wondering, 'Had she really said that?'

"Well, yeah, we're friends- Friends Galinda. Of course we're fond of one another."

"Tsk tsk, my wonderful Elphie, I believe it may be more than that."

"Whatever. It wouldn't even matter, I haven't a bathing suit."

She concluded, proud of herself for thinking up that one. Although Galinda persisted, determined to get Elphaba on that beach with Fiyero.

"I have plenty you can borrow! You wouldn't mind that would you?"

"You wouldn't."

"Quite the contrary, I would. Now a bikini should be around here somewhere-"

"No. Okay no, I'm not doing that Galinda. You can't make me, nobody can make me."

"Elphie, there's nothing to be hysterical about. It's not like you don't have the body for it. Honestly, and Fiyero might find it really sexy-"

"Galinda."

"Well it's true. I'm sorry? Look, it'll only be this one time."

"Cooling off wouldn't be such a bad idea, and Fiyero seems he'd be a nice friendly touch I would have to admit, but don't make me wear one of your... Garments."

"Okay, when you call it that it just makes it sound creepy. It'll only be this one time. Agree with me that you'll wear it?"

"Fine- but wait. Show it to me."

Galinda dug through her wardrobe and pulled out a pink bikini, decked out with small bows that dangled at ones hips.

"No way."

"You agreed."

"But-"

"DON'T GET SUNBURNED."

She thrust the two piece at Elphaba and sent her on her way, locking their dorm door and 'forgetting' to give her the key.

* * *

"Who needs a brain nowadays?"

Fiyero cracked a smile and shown it her way, not in the slightest way was he fazed by her behavior.

"You honestly think I wanted to wear this? And you honestly think I wanted to come to the beach to spend the time with you?"

"Well... Yeah.."

He told her, looking hurt. Though he shook it off and cracked a goofy grin. This was Elphaba he was dealing with, she was always hurting his feelings.

"Look, just try to cool off?"

Fiyero shrugged in her direction, and with that began to cool off himself. He got onto his stomach and basked in the sun, the ocean breeze trickled and rolled off his back.

"Cool off, in this weather."

She grumbled to herself, but reluctantly shifted herself into a laying down position. Elphaba then closed her eyes and let the blazing sun welcome her into its wrath.

* * *

"Fiyero!"

"What?!"

The Vinkus Prince was startled awake, he searched frantically for any sigh of danger approaching them. Once he figured there was nothing out of the ordinary, he slowly faced Elphaba in preparation for a long tale on how he preferred not to be woken up under false precautions. Although when he laid eyes on her and saw she was severely sunburned from head to toe, he couldn't help but let it slip his mind.

"W-what happened?"

He asked, barely able to contain a chuckle.

"This is no time for laughter, I'm experiencing a strange type of excruciating pain that I've never come across-"

"A sunburn."

"It feels as if my entire body is encrusted with itchy, irritable flames, ready to kill me-"

"A sunburn."

"WHAT HAS BECOME OF ME?"

"A sunburn."

"A what?"

"A sunburn."

He laughed, seeing how confused she was. It was so unlike her, usually wherever Fiyero laid eyes on her, she knew how to handle everything. But this was a complete turn around. Who would've thought that the A+ student didn't know what a sunburn was? And better yet, that she was encrusted in one?

"Hey, Galinda was right- you ARE a steamed artichoke!"

This sent him into a fit of giggles, and earned him a glare from the sautéed green been inches away. Elphaba crossed her arms across her chest yet yelped in pain as skin made contact with skin.

"I knew I never should've agreed to do this... Ouch- Oh for Oz sakes!"

She grumbled and twitched, angry at herself and at Galinda for letting her force her into such a mess. And at Fiyero for laughing at her and for calling her a steamed artichoke. That must've been months ago when Galinda had used that against her in Dr. Dillamond's class, could he have really just brought it up again? Although Fiyero knew his mistakes, and immediately regretted them.

"Hey, hey now, a little sunburn can't let you down."

"My entire body is cooked."

"Okay, so, now you know to wear sunscreen. But... You really didn't enjoy yourself at all? Even, with me?"

"Nope. And besides, I'm in too much pain right now to talk."

"About that, didn't really mean to laugh at you."

She waited for more.

"And, ya know, for calling you a steamed artichoke."

"Fair enough. Look Fiyero, I actually am quite fond of you. The reason I agreed to do this stupid get together was maybe to, I don't know get closer with you..."

"Fond of me?"

"It's stupid, I know-"

"No no, that's great! I just think... I just think the same thing."

This earned a laugh out of the ol' sour Elphaba.

"Really? The handsome Vinkus Prince has feelings for the overcooked spinach casserole?"

"You really like to go by a lot of food, don't you?"

"Well no, I don't like it."

He looked at her for a moment.

"How much closer did you want to get with me on this little getaway?"

"I don't know maybe to the point where we'd hold hands-"

But she was cut off just then, by his soft lips on hers. Fiyero made sure he was extra careful in order not to touch her burn. Luckily, the blazing sun did not scorch the pair or green lips that countered with his pink ones. It was a little while before the two broke off.

"Or that. That works too."


End file.
